


The Offering

by NotAMuggleMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Rituals, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: "Her mind easily supplied her with vivid visions of the Forest’s usual dangers hidden all around them and fear bubbled to the surface of her consciousness. She briefly wondered what madness had brought her here, but the answer was immediately clear.Luna."
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wicked Witches of Hogwarts 2020 Fest.
> 
> A million Thank Yous to TriDogMom for cheering me on and to CinnamonFreckle for her time spent editing.
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Although Pansy wasn’t the kind of witch who normally got scared of the dark, even she had to admit the Forbidden Forest sent chills up her spine in the middle of the night, on Samhain no less. 

“Are you certain it’s safe to be here right now?” Her voice seemed too loud in the silence as she hurried along behind Luna, seeking solace in the ethereal glow of the moonlight bouncing off the shimmering white hair flowing down the other woman’s back.

“Well, it’s just as safe as it is at any other time,” Luna answered cheerily. “The Spirits don’t actually wish harm on anyone who doesn’t have ill intent.”

Pansy shuddered. That wasn’t exactly a comforting response. Her mind easily supplied her with vivid visions of the forest’s usual dangers hidden all around them and fear bubbled to the surface of her consciousness. She briefly wondered what madness had brought her here, but the answer was immediately clear.

Luna.

Beautiful, captivating, Luna who had looked at her with innocent blue eyes and asked her to help with a special Samhain ritual of her own making. Pansy never stood a chance, in fact, she was positive she had missed most of the details of what they were about to do, distracted as she had been by Luna’s smile. And yet, she followed.

Pansy had been at Hogwarts for 5 years now, at first apprenticing in Charms under Professor Flitwick, and now teaching Years 1 through 3 while she completed her Mastery in the subject. It had been a comfortable and mostly fulfilling existence, until Luna had arrived the previous year and joined the staff. 

After completing her NEWTS, Luna had spent nearly seven years studying magical rituals, in travels that took her all around the world, before putting it all together in her brilliant mind and approaching the school with the new material. There had been significant interest in her research. So much so that she had collaborated with the headmistress and the board of governors for 6 months to create a new elective class entitled Modern Applications of New and Ancient Ritual Magic, which she now taught.

Pansy had been instantly drawn to her, and the unlikely pair had quickly become friends. It might have been alright if things had stayed there, but as time went on and they spent more and more time together, she’d begun to develop feelings beyond simple attraction for the blonde. It was inconvenient, at the very least, to feel like a teenager with a secret obsession when she was 26 years old. Thankfully, Luna had shown no signs of noticing and Pansy had decided to keep it all to herself, lest she ruin the most important friendship she had.

Lost in thought, Pansy came to a sudden stop, as she collided with the very woman who consumed so many of her thoughts, who was standing still at the edge of the small circular clearing in front of them. Pansy peered over Luna’s shoulder and saw that this was clearly a ritual space. Luna eased off her shoes and stepped onto the grass, gesturing for Pansy to follow her lead.

Pansy tugged quickly at the laces of her boots, before pulling them off and stuffing her warm woollen socks into them as well. The hard ground of the path was cold on her bare feet, but she felt the shimmer of Luna’s magic wash over her skin as she stepped into the soft grass.

“Welcome,” Luna’s face lit up with her smile as she gently took one of Pansy’s hands into both of her own. “This is my Sacred Circle. Please be at home here.”

Pansy was in awe. The circle was perhaps wide enough for them both to lay across it head to toe, and the surrounding trees seemed to bend toward the center forming a smaller circle at their pinnacle, through which the moon was clearly visible, casting a soft glow over the entire space. A circular arrangement of wildflowers lined the perimeter and it was pleasantly warm. Most of all, it  _ felt  _ like Luna. Her magic permeated the space and Pansy couldn’t help but feel calm.

“This is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here,” she whispered reverently.

Luna nodded, still smiling, and released Pansy’s hand before reaching up to begin opening her ritual robes.

Pansy stared, mesmerized by Luna’s delicate fingers deftly undoing each of the small buttons in turn.

“Um, Luna? What are you doing?” She asked anxiously. She glanced down knowingly at the identical robes she was wearing. They had been delivered earlier that day with a note specifying how they were meant to be worn, and Pansy had complied despite her nervousness. 

“It’s nearly midnight, we need to get ready, of course,” Luna answered. “Do you need help with your buttons?”

“But-” Pansy hesitated. “-I’m naked under these robes!”

“Oh! Is it too cold here for you? I could add another layer of warming charms,” Luna offered genially, reaching for her wand.

Pansy brought her hands up to cover her face and groaned. “Luna, I think you need to explain what we’re doing tonight. I think...I might be missing some of the details.” She lowered her hands, shyly making eye contact with the woman across from her to avoid staring at the deep vee now formed by the open buttons of her robe.

“At Samhain, we bring offerings for those of the other realm, yes?” Luna waited for her nod to continue. “Most people don’t think to offer anything to the Fae, but for the right offering, they also bring blessings.”

“And...where is our offering?” Pansy asked apprehensively, noting that they had entered the forest empty-handed.

“We’ll have to make it ourselves, naturally. They strongly prefer female pleasure. Several orgasms work best, it’s why I invited you along,” Luna said matter-of-factly.

The air seemed to rush out of Pansy’s lungs as the reality of Luna’s words sank in. Her mouth fell open in shock and she felt her cheeks flush crimson. The expression must have looked comical on her usually taciturn face, and Luna giggled for several moments before regaining her usual dreamy expression.

“I’m sorry, I suppose I neglected to ask if you were familiar with masturbation-”

“No!” Pansy interrupted her. “I mean, yes, I’m familiar...ugh.” The words tripped off her tongue. She was trying desperately not to panic at the thought of not only being nude, but actually having a wank with the object of her affections.

She took a deep, desperate breath. “I’m shy,” she admitted. “Could we turn around?”

“It’s alright, we can sit back to back.”

Luna led her to the very center of the circle and moved to stand behind her. Pansy could feel the heat from the other woman pressing into her back, as she timidly began to undo the buttons on her robes. Without warning, Luna’s robes slid between their backs, pooling at their feet causing Pansy’s breath to hitch. She hesitated only moments more, before sliding her own past her shoulders to join the other on the forest floor.

A small hand slipped into hers and tugged her down, releasing her when they both sat, shoulders pressed together and hands now lost in the piles of soft fabric.

The sound of Luna’s voice sliced through the air, and the foreign incantation that spilled from her lips like a song seemed to bring a charge to the air around them. Arousal pooled in Pansy’s belly and she knew it was time to begin. One of Luna’s shoulders shifted slightly against her own, and a low moan made Pansy swallow audibly, breathing in sharply through her nose. For nearly a minute she lost herself in the gradually laboured breathing and soft little noises coming from the woman behind her. 

“If you don’t know what to do, I’d be happy to help.” 

Luna’s offer broke the quiet, in a sultry voice Pansy had never heard before, and the strangled noise she made in lieu of a reply mortified her. She shook her head vehemently and slid her hand between her thighs, slipping her fingers into the surprisingly wet folds of her sex. She gasped as pleasure shot through her limbs, leaving her unsteady. She couldn’t remember ever being so sensitive, and she lost herself in the sensations as she explored her swollen lips. As she circled her index finger firmly around her clit, Luna’s feminine whimper penetrated her senses and she stilled abruptly as the woman’s blonde head landed softly on her shoulder.

“Pansy?” Luna said breathlessly. “I would really like to kiss you.”

Though the words initially filled her with joy, Pansy paused, knowing it was her own heart that hung delicately in the balance. There was always the possibility that Luna was only caught up in the moment, but there were some opportunities in life that just weren’t meant to be refused.

Shuffling awkwardly to one side, Pansy lowered Luna onto their bed of robes and brazenly stretched out beside her, using one arm to prop herself up. Sparkling blue eyes bore into hers, and the most alluring flush spread from Luna’s cheeks down over her chest as Pansy’s fingers swept reverently across her shoulder, before skimming up her neck and sinking into her hair. Their lips came together with urgency and Luna’s tongue tangled with hers without hesitation.

Pansy’s senses were overwhelmed with the smell, taste, and sounds of the woman writhing in her arms. Slipping her hand out of Luna’s hair, she slid her palm over the soft skin of her back, stopping at the blonde’s waist to pull their bodies flush together before continuing on to grip the pliant flesh of her backside. 

Moaning into Pansy’s mouth, Luna dropped her head back, gasping for air. Pansy’s lips kissed and nibbled the column of pale skin that was now exposed to her, as Luna’s hands moved to tug at her hair, sending tendrils of delight down her spine.

“Please, touch me!” Luna’s voice echoed in the clearing.

Pansy rolled her onto her back, straddling a creamy white thigh and slowly kissed her way down to one nipple before flicking it back and forth with her tongue, causing Luna to cry out. Pale hands reached up for Pansy’s breasts; she groaned as the blonde’s fingers pinched both her nipples and rolled her hips in response. 

Feeling bolder, Pansy sank her hand between Luna’s legs and trailed agile fingers up and down her slit, as she continued to lavish attention on her lover’s pert areolas. As Pansy’s digits came to rest on her clit, insistently rubbing it back and forth, Luna keened loudly and shuddered, pulling Pansy’s lips to her own in a passionate kiss as her climax waned.

When Luna gently pushed her away, her eyes danced with mischief in the moonlight and Pansy felt spellbound.

“I believe it’s your turn.” Luna grinned, sitting up to firmly maneuver a suddenly demure Pansy onto her back.

Her eyes fluttered closed and words refused to come as Luna’s silken lips peppered her chest with kisses, and her long curls swept tantalizingly across Pansy’s burning skin. Teeth biting down on her nipple filled her with exquisite, agonizing lust and she whined forcefully, tangling her fingers in Luna’s hair.

Pansy opened her eyes to find Luna settling between her parted thighs. When the blonde’s mouth went straight to her clit, as her fingers sank into her dripping heat, Pansy cried out her bliss and came swiftly. 

When Pansy regained her senses, she felt Luna settling into the crook of her arm and sighed. Trying not to panic at what might come next, she started to let her disorganised thoughts spill from her lips.

“Luna, I-”

“Shh! Look.” Luna pointed.

All around them, sparkling faeries had gathered; there was a buzz in the air as they flitted about.

“What kind of blessings do they give anyway?” Pansy whispered with an acute curiosity she hadn’t considered before. She looked down at the woman nuzzled into her side, absent-mindedly tucking a blond curl behind her ear.

Luna smiled at her.

“Not sure, but I think they’ve already brought mine,” she murmured, wrapping her slender arm around Pansy’s middle possessively.

Pansy hummed contentedly.

“I suppose that’s true for both of us.”


End file.
